Talk:Class Mod (Borderlands)
Please review: talk:Class Mod (Borderlands)/Archive before adding anything regarding blands 1 ClassMod/COMdecks. Article Split The Class Mod article is getting long, and growing with each new character. It has already been highlighted as being the longest loading article on the Borderlands Wiki, with approximately twice the load time of the next runner up. I believe it's time to consider how to split the article. A few options on how spring to mind, and here are two: * A general overview called "Class Mod", linking to individual COM pages for the characters that preserve the existing tables. * A general overview called "Class Mod", and a pile of little articles like the weapon and shield articles. Does anyone have any thoughts on the matter? -- WarBlade (talk) 21:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) : I say split the article into either individual articles for each character, or individual articles for both games. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree to split, but not for individual characters, because the general information common to all class mods wouldn't be in hand for readers. One article for Borderlands 1 and other for Borderlands 2 should be enough. GryphusR (talk) 21:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :i bleve blands and blands 2 will be sufficient. each skill has its own page this time so lets not get too spread out. that said, if snowskeeper _really_ wants to put in the effort they could make a redundant subpage btim Gaige/COMs. 03:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Borderlands and Borderlands 2 the path I was hoping to avoid, but okay. So what then? "Class Mod" becomes a disambiguation page, and we develop "Class Mod (Borderlands)" and "Class Mod (Borderlands 2)"? -- WarBlade (talk) 03:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BM0TZ9IPUes 03:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Done Class Mod, Class Mod (Borderlands), Class Mod (Borderlands 2) GryphusR (talk) 15:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Please let the discussion run it's course. An administrator will then use appropriate tools to split the page and preserve the page history. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:58, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Dr. F, Class Mod (Borderlands) and Class Mod (Borderlands 2) seems to fit fine. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Letting the discussion run it's course is good LOL, although can you restore the Class Mod (Borderlands) and Class Mod (Borderlands 2) pages? So we can see the example? Trig Anomaly (talk) 21:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::@WarBlade, I understood the DrClayton video as a signal to proceed, my bad. :p. But maybe as Trig Anomaly asks you should restore that deleted pages (and preserve the current too) so contributors can see and discuss which one is better. Then use the required tools to preserve history. ::@Trig Anomaly I think that you can take a look at the history of the deleted pages to see how they looked. It was mainly a copypaste with minor improvements to article structure and some change to the block of text for borderlands 2 clasmods (for coherence and redundancy removal) ::GryphusR (talk) 22:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) No, deleted pages have no history. I was just curious though, I seen all the images on the recent activity and wanted to check it out. I can imagine that it would be easier to find BL2 mods. Trig Anomaly (talk) 22:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to make them, don't use Main space article pages; Do it on a blog page. It'd be much better and that way War won't delete them. CrackLawliet (talk) 22:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So the majority consensus looks to be backing Class Mod (Borderlands) and Class Mod (Borderlands 2). I'll get onto this tomorrow. This leads to a new question. We have no idea how far the DLC characters are going to go, and we might have to split further. Do we implement a third option (Class Mod (Borderlands 2 DLC) now, or wait and see if Gearbox releases two more? -- WarBlade (talk) 02:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : They almost certainly will, but if they do it'll be in the second season of DLC (they've been talking about a second season; don't ask me to link where). So what I'm saying is no to the third option for now, but maybe have Gaige and Krieg in a seperate section marked "Season 1 DLC Classes" or something like that. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I would not split further, unless the page is split unto all the characters as the main page is. It would be clearer that way instead of multiple splits IMO. Example of easier multiple splits. 02:38, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ^+1 I wouldn't split further GryphusR (talk) 15:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Split semi complete. Unfortunately the underlying reason for the split became the underlying problem blocking me from preserving the history on both sides of the split. I've move the original to the Borderlands article and copied the Borderlands 2 content over, so the history remains on the Borderlands article. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC)